


Touch

by blueberrywizard



Series: don't, baby [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Oparte na liście promptów z tumblra."person A grabbing a cushion whilst they watch a horror movie because they need person B’s hand to hold"





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> lista z promptami znaleziona tutaj: http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/post/123577828844/things-you-should-not-think-about-your-otp-doing
> 
> (moja pierwsza próba w wolfstara, please be gentle with me)

 

 

Powoli dochodziła trzecia w nocy, a on nie potrafił zasnąć.

 

Było wiele powodów tego stanu, jednak główna przyczyna była taka, że ostatnia pełnia była okropna, a on ciągle nie potrafił się po niej pozbierać. Był tak cholernie zmęczony.

 

Zainstalowanie mugolskiej telewizji to był najlepszy pomysł w jego życiu. Dzięki temu mógł teraz spędzać niezliczone godziny w nocy, wybierając między reklamami suszarek do owoców, układaniem tarota a powtórkami programów kulinarnych sprzed dwóch lat. Rzadko kiedy natrafił na jakiś film, nie mówiąc już o tym, żeby był dobry.

 

Tym razem jednak mu się udało. Domyślił się, że ominął początek po fakcie, że główni bohaterowie jechali gdzieś w środku nocy i samochód właśnie zaczął im szwankować. Westchnął, znużony. To wszystko było takie przewidywalne. Zaraz z niego wysiądą i będą szukać schronienia - bo oczywiście musiało lać jak z cebra - i trafią do podejrzanego domostwa, gdzie jeszcze bardziej podejrzana osoba przyjmie ich z dobrocią serca. A potem brutalnie zabije.

 

Oczywiście, że musiał trafić na jakiś horror. Jakby miało miał go w życiu.

 

Nie wiele rzeczy go przerażało - nie po tym, co już przeżył. Widział najgorsze rzeczy i przetrwał wszystkie najgorsze koszmary, które spełniały się jeden po drugim, mimo że błagał każde bóstwo, by oszczędziły mu już cierpień, żeby nie zabierały mu miłości jego życia. 

 

I mimo tego, podskoczył jak strachliwa myszka, gdy narastająca muzyka gwałtownie przerodziła się w głośny wybuch, wyciągając rękę, w bok, odruchowo i bezmyślnie, by złapać  _ zawsze ciepłą _ dłoń Syriusza. 

 

Zamiast tego złapał szorstką poduszkę, która doskonale wchłonęła jego łzy. 

 

 

 


End file.
